


sweet (as a nut)

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, baekhyun is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: @B_hundred_Hyun: knocking on my roommate and his boyfriend's door at 2am to ask if i can sleep with them because i threw up





	sweet (as a nut)

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to mel, the softest baby of the baeksooist gc

It's been a rough day. And by rough he means that he did horrible on his final exam and then went out with Chanyeol and Jongdae to get completely wasted. That's how he usually deals with failure. And it works in most of the cases, but they don't really include him leaving early because he feels so fucking tired and like he's going to puke his liver out. See, that's what happens when the only thing you consume for days is ramen and energy drinks. Even Kyungsoo's been too busy to cook.

He gives the taxi driver what's left of the money in his wallet, stumbling out of the car. In the elevator he encounters Mrs Yura, probably coming back from her night walk (which she, for some reason, takes at two am; old people are weird). He smiles at her politely, and she says something, but he doesn't really catch it so he just laughs, hoping it was some kind of a joke. 

"Kyungsoo?" He wants to shout as soon as he enters the apartment, but it ends up being barely above a whisper. 

Okay, he didn't even drink  _that_ much. His condition is a result of five days and nights of constant stress and studying, mixed with a few shots of vodka, and boom! He's vomiting in the toilet. Probably even missing. 

_Kyungsoo is going to kill me_ , is the first thought that goes through his head, and the second? Man, he just can't wait to pass the fuck out.

Brushing his teeth and changing seemed like such a simple plan until he realized his toothbrush was missing from the spot he usually kept it at. 

Sehun did the bathroom cleaning today. _Right_. 

He ends up in front of his roommates' shared bedroom, hesitating a little at first- he's a good person enough to think twice before waking someone up at two am because he can't bother to search for a toothbrush- but then again, he's an awful friend so he knocks on the door, once, twice, before he opens them.

"Sehun?"

"What do you want, Baekhyun?" comes Kyungsoo's voice instead, followed by his boyfriend's groan.

They are all cute and cozy, Sehun's head buried in Kyungsoo's chest below the duvet. Kyungsoo's blinking, trying to get used to the light coming from the hallway, and if Baekhyun knows one thing for sure, it's that Kyungsoo _hates_ being woken up.

"I just threw up," Baekhyun says, simply, as if it's some kind of breaking news. "And I have no idea where are the new toothbrushes you bought a few days ago since Sehun probably threw mine away today. And to be honest, I'm not very drunk but it's still too drunk to search for a toothbrush. Please help me."

Kyungsoo stares at him for a few seconds, it's a look that says _Are you fucking serious?_ , but Baekhyun's used to those. 

But in the end, Kyungsoo is a man of few words, so he just tells him "Okay," before whispering to Sehun "I'll be right back, babe," and it makes Baekhyun's drunk ass melt.

"You're adorable."

And they are. Kyungsoo is, exceptionally adorable, as he stumbles out of their bed, barely managing to untangle himself from the mess that make the duvet and Sehun's legs. He puts on his glasses, hand wrapping around Baekhyun's wrist as he leads him down the hallway. 

"Did you go out with Chanyeol and Jongdae?" he asks, kneeling on the floor of their bathroom as he searches through the drawers.

"Yeah. I did badly on my exam. Hate to admit it, but it got me pretty fucked up," Baekhyun says, looking down at his feet. You know when you do your best to forget something, but at one moment, the reality suddenly hits you? That feeling is eating him out right now.

Kyungsoo hums, getting up on his feet when he finds a pink toothbrush. He goes over to the sink, wetting it before putting some toothpaste on. "Come here," he says.

Baekhyun does as told, too tired to argue that no, he doesn't need babying, but then again, it's not that bad. Having Kyungsoo and Sehun take care of him, that is. 

"I studied really hard, but I still messed up, Kyungja. Why am I so stupid?" Baekhyun says, opening his mouth when Kyungsoo brings the toothbrush to his face. "I mean, the girl behind me didn't study for shit and still managed to cheat and do every question correctly. And me? I just kept shaking 'cause I couldn't remember a damn thing. I'm a disappointment." He says all of that with paste all around his lips and a toothbrush in his mouth, so Kyungsoo probably didn't understand much. 

And he doesn't say anything, anyway. Kyungsoo is quiet, but he always listens. Even when Sehun is so high he creates a whole new language with the bullshit that comes out of his mouth, and even now, when Baekhyun is talking just because he has a need to let his emotions out. He has always believed that talking about his problems will lift some of the weight off of his shoulders.

Kyungsoo tells him to wash out his mouth, and Baekhyun does so. When he's done, he looks at Kyungsoo who just laughs at him, reaching over to grab a towel to wipe his face.

"Baekhyun," he says, craddling his cheeks in his hands, "it's okay to fail from time to time. What matters is that you did your best. I'm proud of you."

And just like that, Baekhyun forgets it. Kyungsoo always knows exactly when to say just the right things. Like mentioned, he doesn't talk much, but when he does, he makes everything _okay_.

Baekhyun smiles gently, loving the way Kyungsoo's hands are a little bit cold on his warm cheeks. He looks really beautiful under the bathroom light.

"I want to kiss you," he says, drunk enough not to regret it immediately. 

 _So what?_ The other day Sehun let Kyungsoo fuck Baekhyun's brains out as he watched, he's sure he won't be mad about a kiss. Or a few. 

"You do?" Kyungsoo asks, the corner of his lip twitching upwards. Baekhyun nods in reply. "You know," he strokes Baekhyun's cheek with his thumb, "Sehun said today that he really wanted to have a repeat of last week."

"Last week? What happened last week? I really can't recall..."

Kyungsoo giggles, slapping his cheek lightly. "Shut up."

And then it's quiet, Baekhyun looking at him expectedly, wiggling his eyebrows before the stare off gets a little awkward. Baekhyun hates awkward situations. And there are many of those with Kyungsoo.

"I'll kiss you now," he says.

"Okay," Baekhyun replies, probably too quickly. It makes Kyungsoo smile as he pulls him in by the collar of his shirt, pressing his lips against Baekhyun's.

Kyungsoo tastes like his favorite cherry chapstick that he applies to his lips probably too often. But then again, if Baekhyun had lips like those, he'd certainly take care of them. 

And what are his lips like? _Heavenly_. His tongue? Even better (if that is possible). 

Baekhyun can't resist sucking on his upper lip, playfully dragging the tip of his tongue over Kyungsoo's sweet cupid's bow. The letter laughs against his lips, arms wrapping around his neck. 

"Let's go to bed."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. "Is that an invitation?"

Kyungsoo swats his shoulder, "An invitation to _sleep_."

Baekhyun hums, nuzzling his nose against Kyungsoo's cheek. "I love that idea."

And so, what he thought of as the most horrible day in his life, ends with him lying in the bed between his roommates, Kyungsoo's arms wrapped around his waist and Sehun's back pressed to his chest, legs tangled together in a mess of sheets that always smell like lavander. Of course, unlike Baekhyun's that he changes every two months or just lets Sehun do it when he is bothered enough by the entire apartment not being spotlessly clean. It's one of his weird traits. But that's okay, Baekhyun still loves him. Both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it <3  
> the fic is not entirely like the tweet, but it's where i got the inspo from :)


End file.
